1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder assembly, and more particularly to a tool holder assembly having a spring-biased adjustment member adapted to deliver a fluid to a cutting tool.
2. Background Art
Previously, tool holders incorporated an adjustment screw in the shank of a cutting tool as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,005 or incorporated a movable coolant pipe that engages a longitudinal screw tap borehole as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,679.